A Titanic episode
by StarkTony
Summary: In an effort to save Amelie from an angel Dean and Amelie suddenly find themselves on board the RMS Titanic. Who put them there, where's Sam and Cas, why are Dean and Amelie on the Titanic anyway? Review Please. Supernatural Rewritten fanfiction
1. Prologue

**15****th**** April 1912, on board the RMS Carpathia**

Castiel was fretting, and Sam was getting annoyed.

'Look Cas, we'll find them, I promise'.

'But what if one of them dies before we find them?' came the angels response.

'Cas, if it's who we think it is then he won't let them die'.

'Who do you think it is that put us here?'

'Either Zachariah or Gabriel'.

'You think one of my brothers has something to do with Dean and Amelie's predicament?' Castiel asked.

'One of them does I'm positive'.

'How long do you think it will be before we see them again?'

'Well, its April 15th I reckon we will see them pretty soon' came Sam's reply as he looked out of the window of his and Cas' bunk on board the Carpathia.

'You sure?'

'Cas, the Titanic has just sunk, Dean and Amelie were on board, I'm fairly sure we will, and we'll hear Amelie before we see them so..'

Voices could be heard from outside of their room,

_Throw down the ladders._

_We got some survivors._

_Get a medic._

_Get some blankets._

_Hurry this one's half dead._

_Quickly._

_Hurry._

Castiel started to panic 'Sam, do you think one of the voices is for Dean or Amelie?'

'Cas, stop worrying, look we'll go out and see ok?' Sam assured.

'Ok'

Castiel and Sam opened the door to their room and stepped outside, but they were not prepared for the sight that they saw.

**10****th**** April 2012, a rundown Motel in St Louis**

'Sammy! Sammy! You get your ass out here right now!' Amelie called as she entered the motel, with Dean following.

'Yeah yeah, im coming' Sam called from the bathroom.

'Don't rush on our account, you finish doing your make up' Dean smirked.

'Jerk' Sam said as he entered the bedroom.

'Bitch'.

Suddenly a flutter of wings sounded and behind Dean, Castiel appeared.

'Hey Cas' Amelie smiled.

'We have to get away from this state'.

'Why?' Dean asked.

'Because an angel is planning on smiting Amelie'

'Holy shit, what did I do?'

'Nothing, that we know of, but the angel is planning against you now we have to hurry'.

Suddenly the doors locked, and the room started to get hotter, like they were in an oven.

'Guys, is it me or is it getting hotter in here?' Amelie said.

'It's getting hotter,the angel is making his move. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do' Cas said.

'It's not your fault Cas, maybe if I give myself to them they'll call of the nuke squad'.

'It won't work' Cas said.

Suddenly, a bright white light filled their vision.

**10****th**** April 1912, Southampton**

'Son of a bitch, what the hell was that' Dean asked aloud, only to receive weird looks from the people around him.

Dean looked around to see where he was and inwardly sighed_ bet an angel did it. Stupid dick-headed angels._

'Sam? Cas? Amelie?' he asked aloud.

'Master Winchester, please keep your voice down, your eliciting stares' a man beside him said.

'Master what?' Dean said and turned to the voice's owner.

The man was wearing a black tuxedo, and bowtie, his hair was slicked back and he had a very upright posture.

'Who the hell are you?'

'I am your butler Master Winchester'

'What's your name Jeeves?'

'My name sir? My name is Leonardo' **(couldn't help but have a Leo in it)**

'Ok Leo, where are we?'

'Is this supposed to be a joke on my part, sir?'

'What? No and stop with the sir, just call me Dean'

'Yes si- Dean, and to answer your question we are in Southampton and we are about to board the Titanic, may I ask Dean, why do you want to know this, did you suffer temporary amnesia when you hit your head earlier?'

'Um yeah, yeah that's it' Dean replied, not totally focused, _the Titanic? Southampton? Oh shit, does that mean I'm in 1912?_

**Elsewhere**

'What the hell was that?' Amelie said as she fell to the ground with a thump.

'Do you mind? You filthy little girl' A woman's voice to her left said.

Amelie looked up to see a tall, rather plump woman looking at her.

'Uh, sorry?'

'I should think so too' the woman said and walked off.

'Snooty bitch' Amelie muttered, before getting up.

Amelie patted herself down, she then realised she wasn't wearing what she was earlier. She was in a tatty skirt and top that looked white but had loads of soot smudges on it.

'Ok, weird but-' Amelie stopped speaking as she felt a slip of paper in her pocket.

She pulled it out to examine it.

It read:

**WHITE STAR LINE- TITANIC**

**TICKET STEERAGE**

**ADMIT 1**

**AMELIE COLLINS**

'I guess, I gotta board the Titanic then' Amelie said and then looked around to see if she could see where it was, she turned around and saw the massive ship.

'Wow, never thought I would actually see it' she muttered under her breath.

**Elsewhere**

'Master Winchester, pleasure to see you again, I trust your brother is well?' the man who took his ticket said.

'Uh, yeah he's uh doing great' Dean replied.

'I hear he is on board the Carpathia, is that true?'

'Why yes he is' Dean replied before boarding the Titanic and collecting his luggage from one of the crew members, 'ok Leo, take me to our rooms'.

'Yes Dean' Leo answered.

**11.55 on 10****th**** April**

'You nearly missed the boarding miss' the ticket man said to Amelie.

'It was a long queue' Amelie replied.

'That it was miss, that it was, say do you know how many people are on board this ship?'

'Over 2200' Amelie replied.

'Why that is right miss, there's 2223 including crew'.

'That's a lot of people to accommodate for'

'Yes it is, now if I could ask you to now find your room, and collect what baggage you have'

'Ok' Amelie said and finally stepped on board the Titanic, she had no bags so she didn't go to the baggage area, and she did not go to her rooms, she went to the bow of the ship and stood on the step. She breathed in the sea air and said 'ok, if this is what will stop me from being smitted by an angel ok, but where are the boys?'


	2. Chapter 1

**Night time on 11****th**** April 1912 on the RMS Titanic**

Amelie had been on the Titanic for a day now and she was about to give up hope.

_Amelie_ a voice whispered in her mind.

_Go to the bow Amelie, go to the bow _the voice said.

Amelie felt compelled to obey.

Once she got to the bow she climbed over it and looked out to sea, 'cause this really isn't exactly like the scene in Titanic' she smiled.

_Jump _the voice said.

'What?' Amelie said aloud.

_Jump _it repeated, more urgently this time.

'No'.

_JUMP! _ The voice screamed.

'NO' Amelie shouted into the night sky and scrambled to get back over, but in the process of doing so, she slipped and would of fell into the sea, had a mysterious man not followed her from the opposite end of the deck to the bow.

He caught her and lifted her back over to the ships side.

'Thank you' Amelie said to the stranger.

'No problem mis-' the man was about to finish his sentence when he suddenly saw who he had saved, 'Amelie?'

'Dean?'

'Son of a bitch, I thought I was on my own' Dean said and pulled Amelie in for a hug.

'Me too, I take it Sam and Cas aren't with you then?' Amelie asked once they finished hugging.

'No, but I think Sam is on the Carpathia'

'What makes you say that?'

'Ticket man said to me I heard your brother was on the Carpathia, kinda gathered it from that'.

'Well at least we know that he is on the ship that won't sink for a couple of years'.

Dean scoffed 'yeah'.

'I wonder if Cas is with him'

'Probably'.

'So, you look, uhh, smart' Amelie said as she took in Dean's appearance.

'Thanks, I would say so do you but-'

'I'm in steerage and apparently what I'm wearing is the only I have'

'Follow me, I'm sure one of the ladies in first, won't mind helping you out'.

Amelie followed Dean to the first class rooms where she passed the gym and the Turkish baths.

When she entered Dean's rooms she said 'is it me or does it seem a bit too much like the film Titanic. You know with the saving the girl from jumping off the bow, 1 in steerage the other first class ?'

'Yeah'

Suddenly a flutter of wings sounded behind them.

Amelie and Dean both got their hopes up, thinking it was Cas.

It wasn't.

It was a blonde haired angel.

'Who are you?' Amelie asked.

'My name is Balthazar, and I am the reason for your predicament, it was the only way we could save you Amelie, plus you and Dean need to sort out your differences'

'Ok, but who was after me?'

'I cannot disclose that information right now'.

'You're as bad as Cas, where is he by the way, and Sam?' Amelie asked.

'They are both safe and fine, they are aboard the Carpathia'.

'Well why are we on the Titanic then?'

'Because one of the angels thought it would be funny to see you two do your own version of the film, personally I can't stand the film, so whatever you do will be better. Also there are demons aboard this ship and we fear they will try and stop the boat from sinking'

'So you want us to act out the film Titanic?' Dean asked incredulously.

Balthazar nodded and with a flutter of wings he was gone.

'Well at least we know Sam and Cas are safe' Amelie said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Early hours of 12****th**** April on board the RMS Titanic**

'So, we have 2 days before it sinks, and we have to re-enact the movie, but our own version, plus sort out our differences, what do you think that means anyway?' Amelie asked Dean from behind the screen.

'Probably something to do with, how often we are together'.

'What you mean the going out, not going out thing?'

'Yeah'

'Your probably right' Amelie replied before stepping out of the screen.

'WOW!' Dean said, his eyes bulging. 'You look stunning, more sexier than Winslet did'.

Amelie blushed and looked down at her blue dress, 'you think?'

Dean stepped closer to her and put his arms around her waist, 'I more than think, I know' he whispered.

They were about to kiss when someone burst into the room, 'master Winchester, master Winchester' Leo, the butler said.

'What is it Leo?'

'A man named Cal wants to see you'.

'At this time?'

Leo nodded, 'hurry, you can bring your lady friend too'

'Where is he?'

'He is at the bottom of the grand staircase'

'Thank you Leo' Dean replied as Leo shut the door.

'Seriously? Leo? Cal? I mean how much more like the movie can we get, all we need now is a Jack, Kate, Rose and the heart of the ocean'.

Dean smiled, 'well we better go see what Cal wants, maybe he's getting married to a Rose'.

**Grand staircase of the RMS Titanic 2.00 am 12****th**** April**

'You, uh, wanted to see me Cal?'

'Ahh yes Mr Winchester, it's about our business proposition in America, I'm terribly sorry but, due to the tragic death of my fiancée I will not be able to continue with the deal'

'I am sorry to hear of your loss Cal, I fully understand that you do not want to continue with the deal'.

'As a token of good will and a thank you for being understanding I would like you to have this, to with what you will' Cal said as he pulled out a jewellery box.

'It was my fiancée Rose's but I have no need of it now, it will only bring back memories of her that I wish not to have. If it is all the same with you I would like to retire to my cabin, long day and all, goodnight Mr Winchester, goodnight ma'am' Cal smiled politely and took off left of the grand staircase.

'Ok, now I am starting to think some angel up there is doing this on purpose' Amelie said once Cal had gone.

She turned to look at Dean who was looking at the item of jewellery he had been given.

It was in a black, velvet box and from what Amelie could see it was very expensive. Dean was looking at it in shock, 'what is it Dean?' Amelie asked.

'You're gunna be amazed' came Dean's response.

'Why?'

'Look,' Dean said and showed her the jewellery. It was a necklace, one with a silver chain and a blue stone in it, it was to the shape of a heart.

It was the heart of the ocean.

'Holy Jesus' Amelie breathed 'it's more beautiful than the one on the film'.

'It sure is' Dean replied 'we should go back to my rooms, then we'll go look for the demons later today ok?'

Amelie nodded and closed the box and handed it back to Dean.

'No, no, you have it, it won't match my eye colour' Dean smiled.

'Thank you' Amelie breathed and reached up to kiss Dean lightly on the cheek.

She smiled, knowing full well that they had the same eye colour.

**Dean's rooms, 2:15 am on board the RMS Titanic**

Dean was bent over Amelie, who was sitting in a chair opposite a mirror.

Dean was putting the necklace on her.

'You look so beautiful' he whispered in her ear, Dean's breath tickled Amelie so she smiled and turned to face him 'I love you so much, and I'm sorry for never fully telling you the truth, it's hard to when you're a demon. But I do love you, and I will do anything to protect you. And Sam and Cas'.

Dean took her hands and pulled her up, 'I know you would, and I'm sorry too, I should never of had a go at you for siding with him, I mean it's not as if you had a choice is it?'

Amelie shook her head and leant into Dean, 'no'.

**12****th**** April 12pm on board the RMS Titanic**

'Come on Dean, we have to explore', Amelie laughed as she ran down the halls of the Titanic.

'Hey wait up' Dean called after her, smiling as she stopped and replied 'come and make me'.

Dean then raced after her.

They were in the second class part of the ship, it was the smallest part and they had just gone past the Turkish baths.

'It's a heck of an amazing ship' Dean said as he finally caught up with Amelie.

''It sure is'

'Did you ever go on it during the time you were uhh, first in 1912?'

'No, I was going to go on the return journey, first class and everything, but well you know..' Amelie trailed off as a rather plum woman walked past them.

'Yeah'.

Amelie and Dean had stopped talking about when the Titanic was going to sink when not in their rooms so as not to get locked up with no way of being released.

'So these are the engine rooms' Amelie said aloud, 'look at all those hot and sweaty men'.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs to get a look at the engines.

'There massive engines, take a lot to stop 'em' Dean said as he eyed one of them up.

'DEAN!' Amelie shouted as someone from behind her grabbed her and pulled.

'AMELIE!' Dean shouted and ran up the stairs after her.

The man who had taken Amelie, had now knocked her out and had flung her over his shoulder. He was tall and had dark hair, and he moved very quickly.

'You sonofabitch you let her go!' Dean called.

Many third class citizens came out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was.

'Guard, guard!' Dean called to a passing crew member.

'What is it Sir?'

'It's my uhh fiancée she's just been kidnapped' Dean told the guard breathlessly.

'Ok sir, did you get a good look at the kidnapper?'

'He's tall, blonde and has a scar on his face, looked like he was in first class, judging by his clothes'.

'And what is your fiancée's name sir?'

'Amelie, Amelie Collins'.

The guard hissed and said 'little one' and Dean watched in horror as the guard's eyes went black.

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**On the RMS Titanic 12.15pm 12****th**** April**

Dean stepped back from the guard who smirked and disappeared.

'Dammit!'

_Dean _a voice said from behind.

Dean turned around and saw;

Gabriel.

'Gabe? What the hell?'

'Dean, please listen, go to the Master at arms office. She is there, you have to save her, only she can stop the demons from making the Titanic truly unsinkable' Gabriel said his face urgent but serious.

And then Gabriel disappeared.

'Guess I gotta go to the master at arms office. Now if it's anything like the film then it should be near third class' and with that Dean took off at a run towards where he knew in his heart, the master at arms office was.

**Master at arms office on the RMS Titanic 12.15pm 12****th**** April**

'Let go of me' the girl underneath the bag over her head screamed.

'Shut up' the man next to her said and kicked her in the ribs.

'mphgh!' the girl said.

Only the man on her left knew who she was the rest just believed her to be a woman with powers. A protégée of Azazel.

'Better'

The girl, who wasn't one for shutting up said 'you dicks'.

And was rewarded with multiple blows to her chest again.

'I' smack 'thought' smack 'we' smack 'told' smack 'you' smack 'to' smack 'shut' smack 'up'.

The girl was now semi-conscious and curled up in a ball. Her arm was raised above her body, something that wasn't very good for her ribs.

The men to her right, pulled her up, making her scream in protest, and tied her arm to the pipe above. Forcing her bruised body to suffer white hot pain every few seconds.

'We must go, make appearances on deck, so that no one will get suspicous' the man who had delivered the multiple blows said.

The 4 men nodded and left the girl in the room moaning in agony.

**Master at arms office 12.20pm on board the RMS Titanic 12****th**** April**

Dean burst through the door of the office and began searching for the girl who Gabriel said to find. Dean hoped that Gabe would of given him information on where Amelie was, but he knew better than to question Gabriel, I mean he was the trickster after all. And when Gabriel had his serious face on then you knew you had to follow his orders.

'Hello?' Dean called out in the hopes of hearing someone answer her.

No answer.

Dean moved further into the office.

'Anybody here?'

'mghph' came a response.

'Hello?' Dean called out and began running towards where the noise came from.

He opened the main office room and looked to his left.

He saw a girl in a blue dress standing with a bag over her head and her arm attached to a pipe.

Dean ran over to the girl and removed the bag from her head.

'Amelie?'

'Dean' Amelie moaned, barely conscious.

'Hold on, I'm gunna get something to get you down okay?'

'mmhm' Amelie said.

Dean ran into the previous room, where he had earlier seen an axe.

He covered his hand and broke the glass containing the axe.

He expertly caught it and ran back to Amelie.

He held her frame and carefully cut the chain off her.

Dean caught Amelie when she started to fall. 'Stay with me Amelie, okay. Stay with me' Dean begged and held her in his arms. He then stood up and whispered to her 'we're gunna go the bedroom okay? I'll get Leo to get some bandages for your wrist okay?'

'mhmm' Amelie mumbled, her eyes closing.

Dean walked swiftly through the corridors, Amelie in his arms; luckily it was a hot day so many people were on deck and not walking through the corridors.

**12.30pm Dean's rooms on board the RMS Titanic 12****th**** April**

Amelie was asleep on the bed and Dean was watching her.

'Dean?' came a voice from behind him 'I have the bandages you wanted'.

'Thank you Leo, just place them here please'

Leo placed the bandages on the table beside Amelie.

'Anything else I can do for you Dean?'

'No thanks, you just, you just go and enjoy yourself Leo, the Titanic won't be around forever'.

Leo nodded and left the room.

Dean started bandaging up Amelie's wrist, he did it softly so as not to wake her.

Once he finished he continued to look at Amelie.

'you know its rude to stare' Amelie smirked, eyes still closed.

'Amelie?'

'No, I'm Castiel'

'Well you're a pretty hot Castiel'

'Dean!' Amelie exclaimed her eyes now open.

'Ah so sleeping beauty can open her eyes, there was me thinking that she'd be asleep forever'

Amelie smacked Dean around the head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

'Thought I was Cas?'

'Well if your feelin' frisky you can be both' Dean smirked and moved to kiss Amelie who ducked.

'Playin' hard to get, I like'

'I'm just thinking that we should finish what we started earlier' Amelie smiled and back towards the door, concentrating on not showing the pain she was feeling from her ribs.

'Which was?' Dean asked playfully and moved towards her.

'You'll have to catch me first' Amelie replied and ran out of the rooms, with Dean following close behind.


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter is the only time I will speak on here so this chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed ~ keep doing so please~ but mainly one of my best friends who said I should put this thing in so I did. Thanks!**

**6.45pm on board the RMS Titanic 12****th**** April**

When Dean caught up with Amelie she was on deck and they spent a couple of hours just dancing and talking, letting the wind flow gently around them.

Once finished with the dancing Dean whispered to her 'we should get to work on acting out some of the movie'.

Amelie smiled and whispered back 'I have a good idea on what to do next'. Amelie then ran over to the bow and stood on the rails.

She turned back around to Dean 'come on then!' she called. Dean ran over to her and smirked 'close your eyes then'.

Amelie complied and let herself be turned back around and her arms to be shaped to that of the bow scene from the movie.

'Open your eyes' Dean whispered from behind.

Amelie did and she gasped.

Dean wrapped his arms carefully around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, 'I'm flying' Amelie gasped.

'And you're not just saying that because of the film are you'

Amelie shook her head, 'it's wonderful, so much more than what I ever expected'.

'You know who you remind me of?'

'Who?' Amelie smiled.

'It may be blasphemous but Jesus on the cross'.

Amelie laughed and elbowed Dean in the ribs 'hey' he protested 'I don't think your Jesus though. I mean for starters your hair is too long and you haven't got a beard'.

'Dean!' Amelie exclaimed and turned her head to face him.

They were so close, Amelie looked at Dean's lips as he did the same. Amelie then proceeded to hold his hands that were on her waist still and leant into Dean's lips.

They kissed for a couple of minutes and when they finished they noticed that the sun had nearly set.

'It must be time for dinner' Amelie said.

'It must, come on lets go to the food hall' Dean said and picked Amelie up.

He didn't notice when she winced from the lift.


	6. Chapter 5

**8pm in first class dining on board the RMS Titanic 12****th**** April**

'So, Amelie, what do you think of women getting the right to vote?' the large plump woman who had the rooms opposite her and Dean said.

'Uh, well, I believe in equality and I think that as we have to obey the rules and pay taxes and work that maybe we should be able to vote. Because everybody should have the same rights. Whether we be poor or rich. Some rich people to save money or just because if you'll pardon my language some rich people are dicks have decided to be in steerage and have the nerve to mock the people down there. And yet some poor people who are in first class because they saved their money are complimenting the rich because they dare not disrespect them. If women were given the right to vote then they would make sure segregation was down to a minimum'. When Amelie finished she risked a glance at the people on her table; they were staring at her with a mix of admiration and shock.

Yes it wasn't rare for a woman to speak so strongly about having the right to vote, but this was done with such dedication and want that the members of first class near Amelie started clapping.

'Quite right' one of the men said.

'Couldn't of put it better myself' the woman who asked the question said.

Amelie blushed and suddenly music started playing. It was a bouncy beat so everyone got up and started dancing.

Dean whispered to Amelie 'I'm so proud of you, come on let's dance'

And they did, Dean was a natural as was Amelie and they soon brought in a crowd.

Too lost in the moves Amelie and Dean only heard snippets of conversations.

'-girl in the dark red dress'

'-fantastic'

'-naturals'

'-bet there proffesional'.

When the music finished Amelie had to catch her breath, her ribs were aching and she knew she only had a few more days till she couldn't hide it from Dean any longer.

'Dean' Amelie said.

'Mmhm'

'Everyone is retiring now, do you want to or do you wanna do some more of the film?'

'Balthazar said we have to do our own version of it so lets retire, it's been a long day'.

Amelie nodded and Dean and her made their way to their rooms.

As they came down the grand stair they went past a tall, slim man who they knew to be Mr Andrews and he was the creator of the Titanic.

'Good evening Mr Andrews' Amelie smiled.

'Ahh, evening Miss Collins, Mr Winchester. How has your journey been so far?'

'Amazing thank you, your ship is beautiful'

'But not as beautiful as your love my children' he smiled and tipped his head to them.

Dean and Amelie smiled back politely and walked back to their rooms.

**In their rooms 9am on board the RMS Titanic 13****th**** April**

'When we get aboard the Carpathia, I may just have to kill an angel'

'Why?'

'For putting us on a ship with demons, I mean these demons they don't want the Titanic to sink and whilst that's a good thing I just, well'

'Come on Dean spit it out'

'Only you can stop them from succeeding and when I tried to ask what does it mean they just zapped away'.

'Ohh' Amelie sighed and rested her head against Dean's chest.

'I mean what do you think that means?'

'That I get to kill a couple of demons' Amelie laughed.

Dean scoffed 'as long as you save some for me'

'We should get up now, we have just over 24 hours till the iceberg hit-'

'Is meant to hit, if we let these demons succeed then everyone on here will survive, not really a bad thing is it?'

'Yes'

'What?'

'These people's descendants will die, they will get caught out by fate'

'They may not, look please just think it through, just for me Am? Please?''

'Fine! But I'm not happy about it, I'll be on the deck'

Dean nodded and watched Amelie get up and changed 'pervert!' she called as she left the room. Dean just smirked and thought about Amelie getting changed all over again.

**On the deck 10am on the RMS Titanic**

Amelie had brought here sketchpad after seeing some paper in the rooms earlier and was sitting down on one of the decks chairs when Cal came over.

'Good morning Miss Collins' he said good naturedly.

'Good morning Mr… uhm, I'm terribly sorry Dean never told me your last name'

'Oh it's Hockley and just call me Cal'

'Thank you and good morning to you too Cal'

'Is this seat taken?' he asked, gesturing to the seat beside her.

'No, please sit down'

'Thank you, so where is Dean then?'

'In bed still'

'Still?' Cal asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yes, he could sleep all day if he put his mind to it'.

'Well he is a busy man, what with all that hunting you do'

'Yeah, I'm sorry with all that what?'

'Hunting, your hunters'.

'What do you mean?

'Don't try and deny it, I can tell a hunter from a mile away'.

'Are you a?'

'Demon? No, I'm a hunter, like yourself, well not exactly like yourself, more like Dean'

'How so?'

'Well I know you're a demon, and I know you are the child of Emile Ann Collins and Michael John Collins. You are the original hunter's daughter'.

'How did you know that?'

'My grandfather often talked of you, he said he had a friend who was a demon but the most bravest and loyal one.'

'Who was your grandfather then?'

'Samuel Colt'

Amelie gasped 'Sammy Colt is your grandfather?'

Cal nodded.

'So Sammy had a girl?'

'My mother, Elizabeth'

'So they named her after his wife?'

'Yeah'

'I lost contact with Sam after well never mind'

'So what are you doing?'

'I'm drawing the view from the deck, it really is marvellous'

'It sure is, the unsinkable ship Titanic'

'Yeah' Amelie sighed.

'Well I must be off I shall see you later, by the way the necklace looks beautiful on you' Cal said and got up of the chair.

'Thank you Cal, well goodbye'

'Goodbye Amelie'.

Amelie had nearly finished her drawing when Dean emerged, he'd been to the shop and had brought a few items.

'What did you buy then?'

'Couple of postcards, figured they could be worth a bit'

'Dean!' Amelie exclaimed with a smile.

'What? You know me'

'Oh I do, hey you'll never guess what I just found out?'

'What?'

'Well do you remember Cal from the other night?'

'Yes, the one who gave us the necklace'

'Yes, well he's Samuel Colt's grandson'

'He is?'

'Yes and he's a hunter too'

'Does he know about us being hunters?'

'He said he knew from the minute he saw us and he also knew from his grandfather that I was a demon'

'He knows you're a demon?'

'Yes, I was quite shocked at that too'

'But Samuel Colt was..?'

'A good friend and would only ever tell his family that I was a good demon'.

'Ok, well anyway, just supposing that the Titanic does get hit, are we gonna act it out like the film or take it as it comes?'

'Take it as it comes'.

'And if it doesn't get hit?'

'Well we'll find Sam and Cas some other way, but you must promise me, if anything happens to me, find them ok?'

Dean nodded as he noted the seriousness in Amelie's voice 'as long as though you do the same for me'

'Of course'.

'Good, now, lets take some pictures'

For the next couple of hours Amelie and Dean took pictures of themselves. From being on the bow to being in the engine room with the engineers.


	7. Chapter 6

**Top Deck 2pm on board the RMS Titanic 13****th**** April**

'Hey, Am?'

'Yeah?'

'Uh, where do you see us in a year's time?'

'What?'

'In a year, where do you think we'll be?'

'Annoying Bobby, watching Cas squirm, embarrassing Sam, the usual, why?'

'Oh, no reason'

'_Dean'_

'Fine! I was just thinking 'bout the future, maybe I mean this is more of a promise for when we're ready but um, god I feel like a chick'.

Amelie was looking at Dean now and no longer had her mind set on what she would have to do to make sure the Titanic sank.

'Dean,' she paused 'what is it you wanna say?'

'Look, first time you met me I was a baby, first time I remember meeting you, you saved my life, and you still continue to do so, I loved you the minute I was saved by you outside Sam's old apartment, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Amelie I love you as much as Sammy is my brother, I can't imagine life without you, in the future, I don't care when but, will you be, uhh, what I'm trying to say is' Dean stuttered, he couldn't get the words he wanted out.

Amelie smiled at Dean, she knew exactly what he was trying to say. Tears started to form in her eyes and threatened to spill as she cupped Dean's face.

She looked directly into his eyes and whispered 'yes' before kissing him on the lips.

Clapping sounded from behind them, they both turned to see the plump woman from opposite their rooms.

'I am very happy for you two, but there are more pressing matters at hand, you see the singing entertainment for tonight's dinner has been cancelled. The woman who was going to sing has lost her voice, and there are no other singers on board. Normally I would step in, but the dress doesn't fit me and I was told by a lovely gentleman to ask the lovebirds opposite your rooms, about whether you would step in, so would you?'

Amelie looked at Dean, his bright green eyes said so much to her.

Mainly _I am so gonna get laid tonight_ was written in them, but _I trust you _was also there.

So Amelie agreed to be the singer and followed the woman to the rehearsals leaving behind Dean, who was now looking forward to an evening with his _dare he say it? _Fiancée? Singing.

**In the dressing room behind the dinner room on board the RMS Titanic on 13****th**** April 8pm**

Dean had gotten a front row seat, as he was the fiancée of the singer. So he got himself comfortable and was joined by the plump woman who he know knew to be Margaret Brown. The name sounded familiar to Dean but he let it go quickly as music started playing, making the whole dining room become silent.

'_And now, we would like to welcome, a very special lady, who stepped into the breach today for us. Miss Amelie Collins' _ A voice over said.

The band started playing and Amelie walked on stage, in a black dress with long black lace gloves.

To Dean, she looked sexy as hell and he couldn't wait to devour her of the clothes, to everyone else she looked stunning.

The music then started to get quieter as Amelie got to the microphone.

It was completely silent when she reached it.

'As you all know, my name is Amelie Collins, and I stepped in for Mellissa Kenyon. Tonight I am going to sing one song now and three more whilst you eat. I do hope you enjoy them, the first one is dedicated to one special person'

Dean smirked, knowing who she meant – himself.

'-his name, is Balthazar'

Dean lost his smirk but then replaced it when he remembered that Balthazar hated the movie Titanic so would hate what he knew Amelie was about to sing.

'-he is a special friend as are his brothers, I know they are out there somewhere listening so I best start. Balthazar, this is for you'.

The audience started clapping and the music started to play.

Amelie locked eyes with Dean and opened her mouth to start singing.

'_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on'_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

By this point, most women including the female crew members had tears coming down their faces. Dean even had a few and was smiling because a) Amelie sung My Heart Will Go On perfectly and b) Balthazar would be annoyed and Gabriel would be laughing.

The whole of the dining room then turned to start eating. Dean didn't, he just smiled at Amelie and listened to every word of the next song; Nearer My God To Thee. Which was followed by another song similar to it called; Autumn.

The final song sung was Travelling Riverside Blues.

A new one to the band but Amelie drew up the notes so they had an acoustic version of it, Amelie looked at Dean who was sitting up straight in his chair.

And she sang;

'_Asked sweet mama, Let me be her kid _

_She said, "You might get hurt if you don't keep it hid" _

_Well I know my baby, If I see him in the dark _

_I said I know my rider, If I see him in the dark _

_Now, I goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by my side _

_Still barrelhouse, If it's on the riverside, yeah _

_I know my baby, Lord, I said, "is really sloppy drunk" _

_I know my fella, Lord, a brownskin, but he ain't no plum _

_See my baby, tell him, Tell him hurry home _

_Had no lovin', since my baby been gone _

_See my baby, Tell hurry on home _

_I ain't had, Lord, my right mind, Since my rider's been gone _

_Hey, he promises, He's my rider _

_I wanna tell you, He's my rider _

_I know you're mine, He's my rider _

_He ain't but sixteen, But he's my rider _

_I'm goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by side _

_Anybody argue with me man, I'll keep them satisfied _

_Well, see my baby, tell him, Tell him the shape I'm in _

_Ain't had no lovin', Lord, since you know when _

_Why don't you come into my kitchen _

_He's a kindhearted fella. He studies evil all the time _

_He's a kindhearted fella. He studies evil all the time _

_Squeeze my lemon 'til the juice runs down my leg _

_Squeeze it so hard, I'll fall right out of bed _

_Squeeze my lemon, 'til the juice runs down my leg _

_I wonder if you know what I'm talkin' about _

_Oh, but the way that you squeeze it boy_

_I swear I'm gonna fall right out of bed _

_He's a good rider _

_He's my kindhearted fella_

_I'm gonna take my rider by my side _

_I said his front teeth are lined with gold _

_He's gotta mortgage on my body, got a lien on my soul _

_He's my brownskin sugar plum...' _

At the end of the song everyone was clapping, but Dean didn't hear, instead he jumped on the platform where Amelie was and engulfed her in a hug and kissed her. His tear mixing with hers as emotion overwhelmed her.

'You did that for me?'

'It's your favourite song, of course I would, now lets take this somewhere more private' Amelie said and dragged Dean by his black tie towards the bedroom, ignoring the many hoots of 'you get him' or 'you go get her man'.

When they got to their rooms the clock chimed 9 times, signifying it was 9pm.

It a frenzy of lust Dean and Amelie shed their clothing and were soon under the covers.

A couple of hours later Amelie and Dean were asleep.

It was 1am on 14th April, and Amelie's mind had already told her what she had to do to sink the Titanic.

**Review?**

**Also, bar the obvious 2 songs the other 2 were songs that were actually played/sung on the Titanic.**


	8. Chapter 7

**9am in Dean's rooms on board the RMS Titanic 14****th**** April.**

Amelie had tears falling from her eyes as she thought about what she had to do today.

'Hey, you ok?' Dean said.

'Uh yeah'

'You're crying'

'Oh'

'Wanna tell me about it?'

'It's just well we're on the Titanic Dean, the Titanic, and today is the day it sinks'

'It might sink'

'No, it is gonna sink'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well it does doesn't it'

'We could let the demons continue with their plan'

'Mmm'

'Want breakfast?'

'Only if it's covered in you'

'Kinky little bitch'

'Just how you love me'

'Heck yeah!'

Amelie pressed a kiss to Dean's temple and got up of the bed.

She picked up a blue and white dress from the wardrobe and put it on whilst handing Dean a white loose top.

'Amelie, my hands seem to be weak, I may need your help to get dressed'

'You do, do you?'

Amelie smirked and crawled onto the bed. She kissed Dean on the lips, and picked up his top.

She sat on the pillow Dean sat on her lap.

'Raise your arms'

Dean obeyed and raised his arms.

Amelie put the top over Dean's arms and moved her hands down Dean's body as she pulled it down.

'Ameli-' Dean started but stopped as Amelie's hands went underneath the covers.

'What? I'm a kinky little bitch, it's only to be expected'.

'I hate you'

'Ah honey, I hate you too'

Amelie got up and got Dean's pants.

'Stand up'

'Yes ma'am'

Amelie pulled Dean's pants up and rested her hand on his hip.

'Is my baby's hands still weak?'

'Oh no, they seem to be better now'

'What a stroke of luck'

'Mhm' Dean said and buried his face in Amelie's hair.

He placed a kiss on her neck and pulled back.

'Breakfast?'

**1pm on top deck on board the RMS Titanic 14****th**** April**

'Amelie, Dean, I heard the news, may I congratulate you on your engagement' Cal said as he walked over to Amelie and Dean.

'Thank you Cal' Amelie politely replied.

Cal opened his arms to her and hugged her.

What neither Dean nor Amelie noticed was Cal slipping a diamond into Amelie's pocket.

'I wish you both all the best for the future' Cal said and shook Dean's hand.

'Thank you' Dean said.

'Well I have to go, I skipped breakfast and was hoping the dining cart still had lunch'

'Goodbye Cal' Amelie called.

'Goodbye'

'You retched little stowaway' a man's voice called from behind them.

Amelie and Dean turned around to see a young boy no more than 6 running from a steward.

'Come back here! Give me that you little bastard!'

'Dean we have to help the boy!' Amelie whispered.

'I know'

The boy was approaching the end of the bow now and the steward clearly wasn't going to let the boy go.

'Got ya now'

Quickly Amelie shouted 'Steward' making the steward turn around.

'Ma'am I'm busy'

'I can see that, you are busy shouting profanities and scaring my child'

'Y-your child?'

'Yes, now if I were you I would back away from him and make yourself scarce. At least before my husband hears what you said to my child'

'I'm dreadfully sorry ma'am'

'I should think so now off with you'

'Yes ma'am'

Amelie calmly walked over to the boy who was shaking and crying.

'Hey' she said 'I'm not going to hurt you okay?'

The boy nodded and allowed himself to be brought into a hug.

Dean walked over to them, 'hey kiddo, what's your name?'

'Fredrick, sir, Fredrick Winchester'

Dean paled.

'Winchester eh?'

'Yes sir'

Amelie and Dean exchanged a glance.

'Well come on Fredrick, let's get you cleaned up and give you some food, but first you have to tell me, where are you parents?'

'Their dead miss'

'So is what the steward said true, are you a stowaway?'

'Yes miss, please don't let me go to the men miss'

'Honey, I won't remember what I said, I told them that you were our child. Don't worry sweetie, everything will be all right'

'Thank you miss'.

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

**7pm in Dean's rooms on board the RMS Titanic 14****th**** April**

'Fredrick, you look very dashing' Amelie complimented Fredrick as he walked out from behind the changing screen.

'Thank you miss' he replied.

'Now, enough of that call me Amelie'

'Ok mi- Amelie'

Amelie smiled and bent down to hug Fredrick.

Dean came into the room and saw the pair hugging.

_She's so good with kids_

'So, what's say that we go to the dinning cart and go have our evening meal?' Dean said and bent down to Fredrick and Amelie's height.

Fredrick beamed.

'Yes please'

'Come on the kiddo' Dean said and picked Fredrick up.

Amelie smiled.

_Can it be possible to fall for him anymore?_

Amelie linked her arm with Dean's free one.

She failed to notice Cal talking to a crew member, whom both had jet black eyes.

**9pm 1****st**** Class Dining Room on board the RMS Titanic 14****th**** April**

'Amelie?'

'Yes Fredrick?'

'Can I please have a bread roll'

'Why yes honey, help yourself'

'Thank you'

Fredrick took a piece of bread and dipped it into his soup.

Whilst he was doing that Amelie whispered to Dean 'so this little boy here could be your great grandfather'

'It's quite a scary thing to think about, I'm virtually relying on the pair of us to keep me from not being born and to keep Fredrick alive'

'So he is your grandfather'

'Yeah, Dad said his grandfather was called Fredrick and moved to Lawrence when he was a youngster. Maybe one of the people aboard this ship is going there too'.

'Excuse me miss, but would you like to order your pudding now?' a waiter said.

Amelie looked at Dean who was looking at Fredrick get soup down his chin.

'Clean him up' Amelie ordered Dean before nodding at the waiter 'we'll have a slice of your finest cake'

**10pm in Dean's room on board the RMS Titanic 14****th**** April**

Amelie and Fredrick were sitting on the bed and where waiting for Dean to get back with his findings on the demons on board.

'Fredrick'

'Yes Amelie'

'In two hours' time something bad is going to happen, and I want you to be a brave boy when it does'.

'What bad thing is going to happen?'

'An iceberg will hit the ship, and the ship along with 1500 people will sink. I do not want you to be one of those persons who die so in an hour and a bit I will put you in the charge of a nice woman with no children of her own. She is going to survive because of you okay?'

Noting the seriousness in Amelie's voice Fredrick nodded.

'And she will take full custody of you, now if anybody asks your last name you must keep Winchester okay? No matter what'

'Yes ma'am'

'Good, because I don't want you to die sweetie'

'Thank you Amelie, you have been ever so kind to me, will I ever see you again?'

'I am not sure, but do not approach me if you do'

'Why?'

'Because, well you know that I said the Titanic sinks?'

'Yes'

'Well I know that because myself and Dean are from the future, and the version of myself that is in America now doesn't and will not know you for many years'.

'Are you an alien or something?'

'No, no, no I'm a human, just a special human. Now I want you to know that even in your darkest hour you will survive okay?'

Fredrick nodded and hugged Amelie 'I'll survive for you'

'Good boy'

The clock in their room chimed 11pm, 'there is 35 minutes left my sweet. We must find the lady'.

Fredrick nodded 'tell Dean thank you and goodbye too'

'I will'.

Amelie took Fredrick's hand and walked out of the room and down the hallway. She passed 6 or 7 cabins before she got to the one she desired, she knocked four times.

'The door is open Amelie'

Amelie pushed open the door to see a woman sitting on a single bed.

'Ahh, this must be Fredrick, hello sweetie my name is Joanna Hartley'

'Nice to meet you miss' Fredrick politely replied.

'Such charming manners'

'Thank you for this Joanna, now you know where you have to go'

'Yes Amelie'

'Thank you for doing this'

'Nonsense, I remember meeting you for the first time when I was younger and you saving me. You're a special girl Amelie. I would do anything to help you out'

'Thank you again Joanna. Please can you do me one last favour?'

'Certainly'

'His last name; Winchester, it needs to be kept'

'That is fine with me, I will even change my name to Winchester'

'You needn't'

'Nonsense my dear, it will draw off suspicion aswell'

'Well thank you and remember get to the decks as soon as you hear you need to'

'I will'.

And with that Amelie kissed Fredrick goodbye and whispered 'if you ever need me just bury a photo of yourself anywhere and I'll come, just explain to me who you are when I get there'

Fredrick nodded 'thank you for saving me' as Amelie left the room.

She ran up the grand staircase as the clocks chimed 11.30pm.

She made it to the deck a couple of minutes later.

She ran to the bow and used her enhanced eyesight to look for the iceberg she needed.

It didn't take long to spot and pretty soon she had the iceberg moving.

'Come on come on' she chanted.

What she didn't realise was the fact that demons had come up from behind her.

'Little one' they hissed.

Amelie whirled round.

'Holy shit, do you have your legs on silent or something'

'No time for games Little one, you are ruining our plans'

'And what plans would that be?'

'That would be telling'

'Well done'

'Why should we tell you? You're a pitiful excuse for a demon'

'Yet you're all still scared of me'

'Don't charm yourself'

'Well sorry fellas seeing as though I have a ship to sink and you're not in a chatty mood, gotta go' Amelie smirked before punching the demon in front of her.

She swiftly moved on to the rest and before any of the demons knew it they were on the floor.

Amelie looked back to the iceberg.

It was close now.

She pulled all of her energy into moving the iceberg.

She had just set it on an unmoveable path to hitting the Titanic when Dean wrapped his arms around her.

'What are you doing?'

'Making history' Amelie replied as the shouts of 'iceberg dead ahead' could be heard from the human crew above.

'Amelie, you've condemned so many people to die'

'Better for them to die than for the unknown and unborn to suffer a worst fate. Trust me, it's not pretty'.

'Keep away from the edge' Dean said as the iceberg went past the ship.

There was an almighty crash and parts of the iceberg broke off and landed not a metre in front of Dean and Amelie

'Woah' Dean said and pulled Amelie back.

'Oh my god, what have I done' Amelie said.

Dean turned and put his arms on her shoulders 'the right thing Am' the right thing'

When the iceberg past the Titanic the crew who had demons in them started waking up and a couple of people came out of the first class rooms located on deck to see what the uproar was all about.

There were a couple of people chucking parts of the ice about.

'Dean, we have 2 hours to get through'

'I know'

'We're gonna have to survive this Jack and Rose style'

'But without the whole dying part'

'Naturally'

'I trust that Fredrick is in the hands of Joanna'

'Yes, he knows what to do, and right now we have to run'

'Why?'

'Cause I knocked those guards out'

'Ah'

'Yeah'

Dean smiled, as did Amelie, they linked arms and ran.

**The ship is hit, the demonic crew are awake and Amelie still hasn't realised a jewel is in her possession. Review and you may find out what happens next…..**


	10. Chapter 9

**11.50pm on deck on board the RMS Titanic 14****th**** April**

Dean and Amelie had just got to the safety of their rooms.

Amelie was breathing heavily.

'Am, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, a little out of breath but fine'

Dean wasn't convinced but he let the matter drop, as he knew how stubborn she could be.

Amelie went over to the window and stuck her head out, she could see many people doing the same and she could see the iceberg that had hit the Titanic.

'Why did I have to so bloody stubborn' she moaned as she realised just how many people were going to die.

Dean walked over to her and put his chin on her shoulder, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

'Because, you are Amelie Collins, protector of Sam and I, and you always do the right the thing. No matter what'

'But so many people, so many children'

'Who were dead in 2012'

There was a sudden knock at the door and the door opened.

'Mister Winchester, the ship it's been hit by an iceberg' Leo said as he came into the room.

Dean turned to Leo, 'go on deck, try and get on a lifeboat'

'But what about you sir and what about you miss?'

'We'll be fine' Dean assured 'now on deck now!'

'Yes sir' Leo nodded and fled the room.

**12am on board the RMS Titanic 15****th**** April.**

Another knock sounded at the door.

'If that's Leo again' Amelie muttered and went towards the door.

It suddenly crashed open and Cal and two crew members crashed into the room.

'There she is, that's the girl' Cal said and pointed at Amelie 'she's got my diamond'

'What?' Amelie asked.

The crew members grabbed hold of Amelie's wrists and felt around in her pockets.

'Hey, get off, I don't know anything about his stupid diamond' Amelie said but as she spoke one of the crew members pulled a diamond out of her dress' pocket.

'I don't know how that got there' Amelie protested.

'I can vouch for her, she's been with me the whole of the trip' Dean said as the guards started taking Amelie away from him.

'DEAN!' Amelie screamed.

'AMELIE, you sons of bitches let her go!'

Dean watched in horror as for the second time on board the RMS Titanic Amelie was led away from him. Cal was left in the room with Dean as he was the one holding Dena back.

'You bastard' Dean said and punched Cal in the mouth, 'you son of a bitch, you lied' Dean said and punched Cal again.

'Course I lied. The diamond was insurance for if Little one got the Titanic to sink'

'Little one? You're a demon' Dean said in horror.

'Course I am, I'm surprised Little one didn't figure it out. Colt never had a son, not a daughter, he had me, faked my death so I could get closer to the demons. Never made such an amazing decision' Cal spat at Dean.

'You bastard' Dean said and knocked Cal out.

**12.20am on board the RMS Titanic 15****th**** April**

Dean went running through each floor as he fought with many people to get past, as they found out about the sinking ship.

He ran down to the stairs that led to the Master's at arm's office.

Water was rising.

'Shit' Dean cursed as he got into it. It was up to his knees.

'AMELIE!' Dean shouted, 'AMELIE'

'Dean! Christ Dean'

Dean waded through the water and finally got to the masters at arms office.

'Do I have to get another axe?' he asked.

'Don't sound to cheerful about freeing your fiancée'

'I won't' Dean smirked 'back in a tic'

Dean left the room and went back up the stairs.

The corridors were deserted, 'hello?' Dean called 'I need some help here'.

He looked around for an axe.

'Hey you!' a man from Dean's left shouted.

Dean turned 'oh hey, I don't suppose you have a key to a set of handcuffs do you?'

'What are you babbling about, look we must go the ship is sinking' the man said and started pulling Dena along.

'Hey wait a second' Dean protested 'hey let go' he said.

Pulling his hand back Dean punched the guy and ran back where he came from. On his way he saw an axe. Enclosed in a glass box.

Covering his hand with his sleeve he broke the glass. He pulled the axe out and raced back to the steps.

'Holy shit' Dean exclaimed as the he saw that the water levels were now hip height.

He had to swim to get to the office.

'Amelie I'm back' Dean called.

As he swam into the office he saw Amelie on the desk and she was glaring at him.

'Hey what did I do?'

'Just get over here, I'm fucking shit scared right now!'

Dean swam over to Amelie.

'Keep your hands still'

'Wait! How confident are you with that axe?'

'As confident as I am that Sam keeps a ruler beside his bed and every-'

'- ok, your confident'

Dean smirked and raised the axe above his head.

'Love you' he said to Amelie and brought the axe down.

The cuffs fell apart quickly and Amelie was left with the ends of the cuffs attached to her wrists.

She carefully got into the water 'holy shit, that's cold'

The pair swam out of the office.

'Bollocks!' Dean exclaimed as he saw that the way he had came was cut off with the water which had now got up to their ribs.

'We'll find another way come on'

Dean and Amelie swam left from the stairs and soon came to some more, and the water there was on the fourth step, they could make it.

They went up the stairs and saw many people trying to get through a door that was locked.

'Hey, there are women and children down here!' an Irish man called to a guard who just passed them.

'HEY!' he called again.

'We gotta go somewhere else' Dean said and ran off in the direction of the crews stairs.

They got up and opened the door that led to the deck.

Amelie and Dean then ran on deck and were soon caught in the masses of people who were trying to board a lifeboat.

Amelie was dragged to the front.

'Dean' she called as she grasped hold of his hand.

'Am'

Amelie was pulled onto a lifeboat 'no' she cried as her and Dean were separated.

'NO!' she called again as she was lowered.

'DEAN!'

'I love you' he called.

'I love you more' she called back.

As they were lowered to the height of second deck Amelie stood up.

_Well this is certainly quickly becoming like the movie._

She jumped to the deck and just about caught the side.

'Amelie!' Dean called from above and started running to where she would be.

Amelie was pulled over and she too started running towards where Dean was going to.

Dean ran down the first flight of stairs and went through the lobby.

Amelie ran up the deck's flight of stairs and through the dining room.

Dean ran down the main grand staircase.

Amelie ran towards the main grand staircase.

'Dean'

'Amelie'

They ran towards each other.

'God, Amelie, try not to act like Rose, please!'

'I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to leave you'.

Dean looked up and saw Cal with a gun pointing at Amelie's head.

'RUN!' Dean called, and they ran just as a gunshot sounded. Breaking the statuette on the bottom of the staircase.

Cal started running after them.

Dean and Amelie were on the second floor.

Cal slipped on the debris of the smashed statuette.

He fired of a shot towards Dean and Amelie.

Amelie squealed as she felt it fly past her.

'We gotta get lower' Dean said.

Cal ran down the second stair case and fired another shot.

But it hit the water sending a spurt up.

Amelie and Dean hit the dining room that was full of water.

They waded towards a door.

Cal fired a shot that just missed Amelie.

Amelie and Dean ran down the stairs and waited there as they heard Cal shout 'I hope you don't freeze to death Little one. You and your hunter'.

'Cal's a demon?'

Dean nodded.

A child was crying.

'What the?' Amelie said and her and Dean looked for the source.

It was a young boy of about 4 years.

'We can't leave him' Amelie said.

'This is like we are actually in the flippin' movie' Dean muttered as he ran to the boy and picked him up.

'Dean' Amelie said as she looked to the doors infront of her.

Water was pushing against it, so the doors were going to break any second.

'HEY! HEY! LET GO OF MY SON!' a man's voice called from behind them.

He marched forward and took the boy from Dean's arms.

'Hey mister' Dean called to the man.

The doors could no longer take the weight of the water and they burst open.

'Come on' Dean said and grabbed Amelie's hand.

The man with the boy was caught up in the water.

Dean and Amelie ran down a corridor, but were soon caught up in the water.

'DEAN!'

The water took them past some stairs.

And crashed them into a metal gate.

'Come on Am' Dean said and pulled her along the wall.

'That's it'

They reached the stairs they passed and pulled themselves up it.

They came to a metal door.  
>They banged on the door.<p>

'Hello?' Amelie called.

'Anybody here, come on we need help down here' Dean shouted.

A man walked past them.

'Hey!' Amelie said, making the man stop.

The water was at their ankles now.

'Please' Amelie said.

The man nodded and tried to open the door.

The water was at their knees.

The man dropped his keys.

'I'm sorry' he said and ran off.

'Crap!' Dean said.

The water was at their hips.

Dean took a deep breath and went under the water for the keys.

'Dammit' Dean cursed as he came back for air.

'You can do it Dean, I know you can' Amelie praised.

Dean went down again for the keys.

The water was at their ribs now.

Dean's fingers brushed past the keys and latched onto them.

He came back up for air and went back down to unlock the door.

The door opened.

More water came gushing out and Dean and Amelie ran through the ship.

Trying to get as high as possible.

They go to the dining room when they saw a man standing at the fireplace, fixing the clocks.

It was Mr Andrews.

'Mr Andrews?' Amelie said.

'Come on Am, we gotta go'

'Ahh, Amelie'

'What are you doing sir?'

'I'm sorry'

'Sorry for what?'

'I thought the ship was unsinkable. I failed you'

'You weren't to know sir'

'I'm sorry'

Amelie went over to Mr Andrews and hugged him.

'Goodbye sir'

'Goodbye Amelie'

**1.55am on board the RMS Titanic 15****th**** April**

'We gotta get to the bow' Amelie said.

'Who knew that James Cameron would have decent survival techniques'.

The band were playing a slow ensemble.

The ran to the bow as the Titanic started getting higher in the air.

'Do it Jack and Rose style?' Amelie asked.

'Jack and Rose style' Dean agreed.

They climbed over the bow and lay on the railings as the last part of the Titanic got further into the ocean.

'Oh god Dean, we shouldn't even be on here'

Dean grabbed Amelie's hand, 'I know, but just think in a few hours we'll see Sammy and Cas again'.

The band stopped playing, they had hit the water.

The only noise was the screams of the passengers.

'All those people who were trapped Dean'

'There's nothing you could've done'.

They were less than 2 metres away from the icy water of the ocean.

'DON'T LET GO!' Dean shouted as the Titanic finally sank.

They were under the water for less than 3 seconds.

Amelie was the first up and shouted 'Dean, Dean where are you?'

Dean came up and gasped for air.

'Come on, we gotta find something to keep us afloat' Amelie ordered and pulled Dean along.

Not 10 seconds later they found part of the fireplace.

'You get on first Dean'

'No Am' you'

'Dean, don't argue with me, get on. I'm a demon, I think my metabolism for the extremes is higher than yours.'

Dean got onto the fireplace.

'Let me help you up!'

'Someone's gotta get the whistle'

'Amelie you're so stubborn'.

Amelie smiled.

'You're lips are blue'

Amelie ignored Dean and looked for a guard.

When she found one she swam over to him.

The guard was dead but he had a whistle.

_Thank God for James Cameron._

She swam back to Dean.

The edges of her vision were going black.

_Come on, I can't leave Dean._

'Here' Amelie said and shakily handed Dean the whistle.

'Ok you got the whistle now let me help you up, you'll freeze'

'The platform will sink'

'It holds my weight Am'

'I can't'

'Why?'

'When the demons first caught me, they kicked my ribs'

'Amelie you neve-

'-I know, but I thought I'd be alright. I think one of them is broken and all the strain of tonight has pulled it more'

'God Am' you really are stubborn'

'Well, I live with two Winchesters I think that's a given'.

Dean laughed.

'Please let me help you up'

Amelie's eyes were closing.

'Am please'

Amelie opened her eyes.

'I'm so tired Dean'

'I know baby, I know but you gotta stay awake'

'I'm cold to'

'I know, give me your hand baby'

Amelie gave Dean her hand and he pulled her up.

'Dean!' Amelie protested.

Dean put Amelie on his lap and put the whistle in his mouth.

He blew.

The lifeboat with a light on, went past them.

Dean blew again.

The lifeboat saw them.

'Help, please'.

The man on the lifeboat said 'we got people' and steered the boat towards them.

'Hey, Am, see there coming for us'

But Amelie had closed her eyes.

'Ame' Dean said and shook her.

'mghph' she muttered.

'Amelie please hold on'

The lifeboat reached them.

'This one is half dead' the guard said as he looked at Amelie.

'Please' Dean begged.

The man nodded and took Amelie from Dean.

Once she was on their Dean stepped onto the boat.

He took Amelie in his arms and the guard steered them towards other bodies, in the hopes to find more survivors.

'We have blankets' the man said to them.

Dean nodded and graciously accepted the blankets and put them over himself and Amelie.

He held her tight and whispered 'hey you gotta hold on, you need to stay with me to see Sam's reaction when he finds out I never told him I was gonna ask you to marry me. I can't take Sam like that on my own.'

The guard smiled sadly at Dean.

'Don't die Am, please' Dean said.

**Review please.**

**I'd also like to point out if I haven't already, I don't own anything from this. Not the film or the ship Titanic. Or Supernatural I only own Amelie.**


	11. Chapter 10

**9am, 15****th**** April 1912, on board the RMS Carpathia**

Castiel was fretting, and Sam was getting annoyed.

'Look Cas, we'll find them, I promise'.

'But what if one of them dies before we find them?' came the angels response.

'Cas, if it's who we think it is then he won't let them die'.

'Who do you think it is that put us here?'

'Either Zachariah or Gabriel'.

'You think one of my brothers has something to do with Dean and Amelie's predicament?' Castiel asked.

'One of them does I'm positive'.

'How long do you think it will be before we see them again?'

'Well, its April 15th I reckon we will see them pretty soon' came Sam's reply as he looked out of the window of his and Cas' bunk on board the Carpathia.

'You sure?'

'Cas, the Titanic has just sunk, Dean and Amelie were on board, I'm fairly sure we will, and we'll hear Amelie before we see them so..'

Voices could be heard from outside of their room,

_Throw down the ladders._

_We got some survivors._

_Get a medic._

_Get some blankets._

_Hurry this one's half dead._

_Quickly._

_Hurry._

Castiel started to panic 'Sam, do you think one of the voices is for Dean or Amelie?'

'Cas, stop worrying, look we'll go out and see ok?' Sam assured.

'Ok'

Castiel and Sam opened the door to their room and stepped outside, but they were not prepared for the sight that they saw.

An unconscious Amelie with a tinge of blue to her skin and Dean holding onto her as if he let go she would die.

'Dean?' Sam said.

Dean looked up 'Sammy?'

'I'm here Dean'

Dean stood up with Amelie in his arms.

'Um sir we need your names please' the guard who had saved Amelie and Dean's life.

'Dean and Amelie Winchester' Dean answered and moved over to Sam and Castiel.

'Thank you sir'

Dean followed Sam and Cas into a cabin where Sam and Cas had obviously been staying.

'So what happened to you?' Sam asked as Dean lay Amelie on the bed, but kept his hand linked in Amelie's.

'We got put on the Titanic. Demons were trying to stop it from sinking. Amelie sank it, we made sure Fredrick Winchester got to Lawrence'.

'Fredrick Winchester? As in dad's grandfather?'

'Yeah'

'So anything else?'

'We had to act out the movie Titanic'

'That sounds like Gabriel'

'Well it was mainly him and Balthazar'

'2 of my brothers?' Cas asked as he stopped assessing Amelie's condition.

'Yeah, how is she Cas?'

'She has hypothermia and two of her ribs are broken and she won't wake for a while'

'How come she got hypothermia and you didn't?'

'She made me get on this fireplace thing, and she was in the water for ages' Dean answered.

'Demons are more susceptible to the cold Dean, her being in the icy waters was very bad for her' Cas said.

'Kinda like Jack' Sam said, in the hopes to get Dean off the subject of Amelie making herself more susceptible to death in the waters.

'Well at times, I mean she was in third I got first, she tried to jump I saved her, she got arrested I saved her, she got on a lifeboat but jumped of it to stay on the Titanic with me'.

'You two did well' Balthazar said from behind Sam.

'You bastard! You made this happen to Amelie' Dean screamed.

'Calm down Dean. It worked didn't it? The Titanic sank, you got back with Amelie. And the angel with a grudge against her has been neutralised. You'll go home in 2 minutes. Congratulations by the way on the engagement, I expect an invite'.

And with that Balt flew away.

'You got engaged?' Sam asked, his eyebrows raised 'and you never even told me you were thinking about it?'

'Sorry Sammy but, I love her and she's like my soul mate'.

'Congratulations Dean' Cas said.

'Thanks man'

'Yeah, congratulations bro' Sam smiled and pulled Dean in for a hug.

There was a sudden white light…

**11am 15****th**** April 2012 in the rundown motel in St Louis**

… and they found themselves in their motel room from 4 days earlier.

Their bags were packed on the bed and Amelie was starting to wake up.

'Fuck I'm cold' she said and shivered.

Dean went over to the bed and pulled her in for a hug, 'I thought you were gonna die'

'I'm stronger than I look' Amelie smiled.

'Cassy! Sammy!' Amelie exclaimed when she saw them.

She pulled them in for a hug.

She ruffled Sam's and Cas' hair, 'I've missed you two'.

'And we have missed you too' Cas politely replied and flattened his hair down.

'But I'm beginning to regret thinking that' Sam moaned as he tried to flatten his hair.

'Aw Sammy' Amelie smiled.

'Congratulations by the way' Cas said 'for the engagement'.

'Thank you Cas'

'Yeah, congratulations, I'm pleased that my brother has finally gotten his head out his ass to see what he has' Sam said.

'Thanks Sam'

**3pm 15****th**** April 2012 on the road in the Impala.**

'So what was it like being on the great Titanic?' Sam asked Dean and Amelie.

Amelie looked at Dean from the back seat.

'It was amazing' Amelie said.

'And eventful' Dean said and returned to driving to their next hunt.


End file.
